memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Starship Archer/Silentium Est Aurem/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Archer is docked at the Starbase. INT-STARBASE WAR ROOM The wall screen shows the tactical map. CMDR. MARTIN: The Dominion invaded the Bolian system over a few days ago, (beat) the Twentieth, Twenty-First Fleet was dispatched to retake the system. So far we've not heard anything about their success I dispatched the USS Constar to check on their progress we'll hear from Captain Minard when he gets there. Taylor leans forward. TAYLOR: Commodore do you believe that the Dominion will attack the colony? She turns the monitor off. CMDR. MARTIN: We're not sure yet. Taylor leans back. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Taylor) I hear that a former Starfleet officer a Kyle Clarkson was among the crew that was rescued? Her son leans forward. MARTIN: (To his mother) Yeah he was and he's not happy to see me. Maria is worried about her son. EXT-PLANET SURFACE The medical supplies are being handed out to the colonist medical officers. CARLSON (CMO): (off the PADD) Hmmm, take the burn pads to the ones that need them, (beat) take the other meds to the triage base they'll need them go. They left to the triage areas. TAYLOR (OC): Archer to Doctor Carlson. Carlson taps his combadge. CARLSON (CMO): (To Com) Carlson here go ahead Captain? TAYLOR (OC): Doctor status report? Carlson's medical staff are running to and from triage areas after the last assault by Jem'Hadar forces before the medical supplies arrived. CARLSON (CMO): (To com) It's pretty bad down here Captain at least five deaths so far but ten more a critically injured, (beat) I'll have to get back to you later Carlson out. CUT TO: INT-CORRIDOR An unknown person is moving towards the main computer area and downloads the Archer's tactical information, and leaves. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM Taylor is thinking about what's going on down on the planet below, when the doors chimed. TAYLOR: (To doors) Come. The doors opened and John walks in. MARTIN: (To Taylor) You wanted to see me Captain? She goes back to her chair. TAYLOR: Yes John I wanted to see how you are feeling about this mission. He sits in the chair in front of the desk. MARTIN: I feel fine about it we're Starfleet Officers we take missions were we can. She snickers. TAYLOR (Smiles): I remember your daughter saying that when she first came aboard for field training. MARTIN (SMILES): She has her mothers strength and her wisdom. Taylor hands him a PADD. MARTIN (Confused): What up with the padd? She leans forward. TAYLOR: (To Martin) For months you've been asking for some classified information about the Bolian incident, (beat) mind telling me what this is about? Martin puts the PADD down. MARTIN: (To Taylor) I'm trying to find out who framed Kyle and why but with the data requiring a Sigma Nine clearance level it's making it difficult but I'm close to finding out who did it. Doors chimed. TAYLOR: (To Doors) Come. Mason walks into the Ready Room. MASON: Captain sensors have picked up an unauthorized access of our tactical information, (hands Taylor a PADD). Taylor looks at the PADD. TAYLOR: (To Martin and Mason) Take a security team do a deck by deck search and find who did it. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye, Captain. They left the Ready Room. INT-SHUTTLE BAY TWO The Intruder moves towards one of the consoles. MARTIN: (To intruder) Don't move. The intruder raises his hands up. MARTIN: Turn around slowly. The intruder hesitates. MARTIN: (To com) Martin to Mason I've got the intruder in Shuttle bay two, (beat) get down here with a security team now. MASON (OC): We're on our way sir. BRANDON: Well, well it seems that my little brother has trapped me. The intruder is revealed to be Commander Martin's brother who was reported killed by the Dominion when they slaughtered the Maquis except for the Voyager Crew and Ro Laren's crew. MARTIN (Shocked): What the hell Brandon no that's impossible you're suppose to be dead? (End of Act Two, Fade out)